Justice?
by 9Lives
Summary: L tries to think how he ended there. Maybe he'll find a surprise. Yaoi. [RaitoxLxRaito]Warning: Spoilers for the first part of the story to chap.58 manga 25 anime COMPLETE NOW!
1. Darkness

L opened his eyes to the surrounding darkness, and he inmediately regreated it, every cell in his body hurt like hell. His body felt heavy against the soft surface where he was lying on, most likely a bed. That was somehow wrong, but that terrible headache didn't let him think straight. He probably just needed a coffe and some glucose, that would explain the sick feeling and the soreness. Yeah, sugar.

But what that didn't explain was why his brain was being so damned slow trying to remember how he had come to this bed. He sit up on the bed, what was a hard move with all his muscles sored, but he needed to sit on his favorite position, back leaning against the headboardn and thumb between his dry lips, while his eyes were fixed in some point of the infinite darkness, wide open but blind.

What was the last thing he remebered? Oh yes! They had just put Yagami-kun in prision although he felt it was not as good idea as it seemed. He remembered also how Yagami-san had wanted to stay in a jail too, so some times he and Watari were the only ones watching through the cameras, the rest of the crew at their homes yet. He smiled briefly thinking of how that had turned into a little voyeur fetish, night and day looking at the cute teenager, and how he had gone that night yo give Raito his dinner...

This was not his task at all, and he had would protested, but when the task in hand had something to do with the brunette teenager L didn't think it was that bad.

-Raito-kun. How are you feeling?- asked while entering the digitally controled gate of the cell.

-Fine, thanks. A little hungry.

-That's good to know,- L said as he put the tray down on the floor next to Raito.- 'cause I don't see anything I'd like to eat here...

The detective kept talking for a while, asking the same things he had asked a millon times before, trying to find the proof he needed, his eyes fixed on Raito's face in order to catch any possible hint of guilt there. And Raito stayed there, kneeled on the cold surface, listening and argumenting against L's speculations. It was rutine.

-You're not eating, Raito-kun...

-Ah?- asked at Raito the sudden turn in the dialogue.

-You said you were hungry, but you haven't eaten anything yet.

The boy seemed to think of it for a second before aswering.- I will when you left.

Raito knew well enough that he could see every move from a camera, and it had been that way since the first day he was in that cell, so that was al least a bit suspicius for the odd detective.

-I would like to see you eating, if you don't care, Raito-kun.- chances of Kira killing by eating were low, but L knew this was not an usual case.

Raito thought for a moment before he leant forward slowy, hands tied at his back, trying to not fall with his face on the floor, and started drinking from a bowl of milk. His tongue went out of his mouth to take the white liquid the same way a cat or a dog would do it. That was so humiliating! But he knew what L was thinking, and he needed to probe his innocence no matter what. He was not Kira, but it was as if someone was trying to making him seem guilty, so if he needed to eat like an animal in front of Ryuuzaki in order to probe he was wrong, he will do it.

Raito ate his dinner with his eyes fixed on the floor and his face hiden by his hair. He could feel L's eyes on him, making his cheeks burning with shame, and decided not to drink the rest of the milk.

-You do it very well, Raito-kun.

-Pardon?- he asked confussed, still trying to wipe the remains of food from around his lips using his tongue, and when he looked at Ryuuzaki, he could see something he never had before.

-You.- the detectived said again, reaching his hand out and cleaning around the other man's mouth with his own shirt sleeve.- You looked so cute like that.- His voice was soft but firm and Raito felt electricity running through his spine when he heared it again.-Drink it. PLease.

Raito looked at L with wide eyes and then to the half empty bowl of milk, not sure what to do.

-Drink it, Raito-kun.- and there was something in that voice, those words, that made Raito obey, leaning forward till his tongue was lapping the milk again.- Yes. That's perfect.- his voice was monotonous as always, but it sounded a little more impacient and a little lost. And it sounded very very close to him, he noticed. He was not sure when, but L had moved next to him, and had an arm around his body, while his other hand was holding the stray bangs out of his face.

When the bowl was finally empty, Raito lifted his head, milk trailing down his chin to his neck, and felt a hand moving to his jaw turning his face a bit, and saw Ryuuzaki coming closer. It was only a second before a tongue was taking the drops from his face, then from his neck, then from his collarbone...and then from places he was almost sure there was no milk at all. A hand slid under the hem of his shirt while the other pulled of his hair, gently but firmly, so he had to look at L's face.

-Tell me to stop now if you don't want to go further, Raito-kun.- L's voice was almost a whisper, sof but full of self-confidence, and the brunette felt it as a caresess, a gasp his only aswer to the question.

The older man kept his grip on Raito's hair, pulling a little harder to uncover the young throat, that was tempting him as a piece of cake. So his tongue darted out of his mouth to lap at the soft skin, while his free hand yanked of the hem of the shirt up to expose the hard firm surface of Raito's tummy. The pair of hungry lips left the now abused flesh of the throat and turned its attention to the tiny nubs in the chest, hard for the chilled air of the room and pink as strawberry candies.

Both of Ryuuzaki's hands had found new targets, one bussy at Raito's back, keeping him in place, while the other worked the younger boy's pants, trying to open the zip and finally reaching the prize inside. Raito didn't know when he had started moaning or why he was unable to stop that, it seemed all his blood was out of his brain at the moment. But he did know that he needed more of the damned detective, more of his touch, more...of something.

-Silence, please.- Ryuuzaki lifted his head from Raito's nipple to look at his eyes deeply.- if you need somethin, you only have to ask, Raito-kun. But don't be so noisy or Watari will came to see what's happening.

The other boy just nodded and move his hips in order to get a little more of friction from the hand inside his pants.

-I said...- L said softly, as his mouth found the neck again. Then his teeth sank in the tender flesh of the throat and his fingers in Raito's back.-...that if you wanted something, you should ask me.

Oh God.

Raito couldn't understand, but the dominant way the detective was acting melted his brain and hardened his cock like nothing he could think of, and found himself pleading, hurting his pride to get more of what the odd man had to offer.

-That's better, Raito-kun.- the black-haired one smiled for a moment before he bent over in front of Raito, on his hands and knees on the floor, and lowered his head till his lips reached the hard shaft that peeped out of the pants, screaming for attention, and started lapping, and nibling, then sucking and suckling, till he was taking the whole organ in his mouth, and giving Raito the most incredible blow job of his life.The teenager came hard inside the hot wet hole, biting his mouth trying not to cry very loudly.

TBC 


	2. Unchained

He woke-up with a moan, shuddering and sweating, and realized he had just come in his pants while dreaming. That was wrong at more than one level: first, he'd fell asleep again and it was sure strange enough to bother him; and second, now he needed a new pair of pants. 

He let out a sigh, and struggled to take his pants off and then his shirt, wiping the mess with it and throwing both clothes to the floor. Damn, he was so tired! He knew he should get up and see what was happening there, but he just could not, his body didn't want to obey, so decided laying there fore a while longer was his only chance.

And by the way, why on earth had he come in dreams? He was not like that. He sure had sexual needs, but he always satisfied them in more controlled manners. Recently with Raito-kun, who had happened to be a very hungry lover. He smiled at the thought, but his face turned serious again in a second. Where was Raito? It had just come to his mind that they had been chained for the last months, so the brunette should be there next to him on the bed and, although the room was still all in shadows, he was sure he was alone.

Not letting fear come over him, L lie on his side on the bed in a fetal position, his thumb between his teeth, trying to remind of the last time he'd seen Raito. The problem was that recently every day seemed to be just like the previous, locked in the building and looking through the same sites on internet, or watching at Misa in his room, or collecting information about Kira's victims... This was so frustrating! He used to think a lot faster than that! The last time he could remember seeing Raito-kun... the last time...

L liked to stay late at night talking with Raito for hours, usually about the case, and Raito liked too. But what Raito didn't find enjoyable was that he always ended up being the subject of the chatting . He had been in a cell for who knows how much time, he was chained to Ryuuzaki, and they had even had sex more than a few nights, but the detective kept being suspicious.

That night L debated about the Metaphysics of Kira and the younger boy felt it as a finger pointing at him, calling him "guilty". The worst was that as Ryuuzaki sank in Kira's depths, his own soul was been exposed and it frightened him.

-So, you think Kira actually believes he's a true god, or it is just something he says in order to get people support?- asked Ryuuzaki while nibbling at a chocolate bar.- I find him too clever to believe such a thing, but...

-Please, stop it, Ryuuzaki.- the younger man cut off the trail of words.-I don't want to discuss that anymore.

L stared at the other for a few seconds, checking him as if trying to get in his brain and find his very thoughts.

-You seem unconfortable with this conversation, Raito-kun.-said finally, biting again at the chocolate.

-I'm not unconfortable! I'm tired! Bored! You know what bored means, don't you?!- Raito yelled.

-I'm not sure if this lowers or raises the possibilities of you being Kira...

It was too much. Raito's punch collapsed against L's face one more time, and one second later he felt a kick in his stomach, hard enough to make him fall back to the floor next to a small table, the other man following him by the pull of the chain.

-Why did you do that, Raito-kun?- the detective inquired, his face close to the other's and his body above Raito's, straddling him.

-You keep saying I'm Kira, but I don't see you have any problem fucking me.- aswered the boy, his face flushed with rage.-You're disgusting...

-Oh.- the black eyes flinched for a brief moment looking almost sad.- But you're so loveble, Raito-kun...- as if that explained everything, L bent over Raito and captured his mouth in a kiss, so soft and caring, ans so chocolate flavoured that the young man couldn't help but allow it.

What started as a light kiss turned slowly into a brutal fight of tongues and teeth and lips, so desperated and needed, relieving the stress with bites into each other's flesh, and lapping at the injured area when the stingy taste of blood flooded their mouths.

-Sometimes,- L said as took both of Raito's hands and pinned them to the floor, and rolled the chain up around them.- sometimes I hate you too, Raito-kun.- L's free hand went down till found the zip of the other's pants and ripped it off, putting them off to the ankles and moving so he took place between Raito's legs.-I hate you 'cause you're Kira, but I can't help wanting Kira.

-I hate you 'cause you don't really want me...- Raito's voice was weak and broken with need, releasing a moan when a hand wrapped around his shaft.- I hate you 'cause you only want Kira...

-But Raito-kun,- L bent over Raito and his mouth breathed against the soft skin of the neck.- You.Are.Kira.- he pucntuated each word with a hard bite, breaking skin and drawing a bit of blood.

While kissing and lapping the poor abused flesh, the detective reached out to the small table beside them, searching blindly among the items on it, mostly candies and other sweets, till his fingers sunk into something smooth and creamy.

-This was a very nice cake.- said L lifting his face from Raito's neck and showing him his cream-covered fingers.- I'm sure you'll enjoy it.- a small twisted grin on his face, and then his hand wandered down between the younger boy's legs, searching the warm entrance, and once there, pressing till the digits entered the tigh hole, sweet cream easing it.

L did a few movements with his fingers inside Raito, but he needed more and he needed now, so reached out to the table for more cake and covered his rigid organ with it, then positioned himself between the other's tighs, his cock touching the hot entrance. He yanked at the chain around Raito's wrists as he entered the young boy, and the cry that ripped from Raito's mouth was as good as a sugar high. Their lips collided again and their bodies moved, all wild and animal-like, both geniuses beyond rational thinking. It was a state they could only reach with each other, as if they were so equal they didn't need words anymore to understand the other's thoughts.

As L's cock found that sweet spot inside Raito's body, he threw his head back exposing his neck, inviting the detective who didn't hesitate a second and bit again, as his free hand took Raito's member. It was too much! The brunette shut his eyes and clenched his teeth trying not to come yet, but L thrusted harder both inside and outside.-Come now, Raito-kun.- his voice was low but very demanding, and the younger man couldn't help but obey, spilling semen between their bodies and sobing. A second later he felt Ryuuzaki tensing his body and a warm flood inside him.

-Hate you...

-Hate you too, Ryuuzaki...

That was the last time he could remember having sex with Raito, but he was sure there was more than that. What about the case?

He knew for sure they had been investigating certain company...Yotsuba, yes that is. Yotsuba. Some of his more important members had contacted with Kira, or they were Kira themselves, and they were killing people according with their financial interests. Bastards.

And Misa. She'd found Higuchi was Kira, that girl had done something usefull for the first time in her life. Now it came to his mind that they had set a trap to Higuchi, and finally captured him. Oh God. The Death Note. And the shinigami. And...

He was dead. He remembered his own death, the pain in his heart, his limbs going weaker and weaker, and Raito's arms holding his body as life left his body. And that smile. The smile he had known he would see sooner or later. Kira's smile. And he had lost, but somehow he was relieved that he had been right. He was dying, but he was still the best detective in the world.

TBC


	3. Mercy

((For this chapter I had to use something that dosn't actually exist in DN, but the autor used in DN Oneshot, so I didn't invent it.))

* * *

So he was dead. And death was a very dark room, with a bed (or something like that) where you laid on remembering your past life. He'd always thought that being dead was nothing at all, just as it was before you were born. But well, that had been before he knew about death notes or shinigamis. Maybe things were a bit different.

What he did know for sure was that his muscles were sore, and that even in death his body needed sugar. It made no sense, dead people didn't have a body! Flesh and bones were six feet under in a coffin, and souls didn't need to eat or drink or...pee. He needed to pee. And he could be dead, but he wasn't filthy enough to do it there right on the bed, so he had no choice other than throw himself to the unknow darkness out of the matress.

L was not afraid. Well, maybe just a bit, but not as scared as any other person would be. Logig told him that being dead meant that he could't die again, so he was safe. But he was blind in the dark, and his other senses were numb, and had no idea what would happen next. If it happened anything at all. Maybe this was all and he would be alone in that dark place to the end of time.

He moved clumsily to the edge of the bed, carefully dropping one foot till it colided with a solid but warm soft surface. L released a breath he was not aware he had been holding: there was a floor. And a carpet. Good.

More daringly, L move his other foot to the floor, his bare toes curling and uncurling enjoying the feeling of the carpet beneath them. He was about to sit up and dart himself out of the bed to try to find in the shadows some place whe he could pee, then a sound came from somewhere in the darkness and a light broke through it, flooding the room and making L curl himself on the bed again and shut his eyes.

-Hello Ryuuzaki.- L felt his blood freeze in his veins,-Welcome again.

Trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness L looked to what he was almost sure was an open door, and he saw the outline of someone he could never forget, no need to see his face.- Raito-kun...

-How are you feeling, Ryuuzaki? Or should I rather say Lawliet?- the darkened figure clapped his hands once, turning on a lamp with a dim light, then walked closer to the bed, and his voice sounded delighted of saying finally L's real name.- You have a beautiful name, you know? too bad you hided it for so long.- Raito said with a small laugh.

The young brunette sat down on the bed next to L, his face now visible and the ex-detective had never seen him looking so sexy. Raito's eyes were hard and full of self-confidence, so piercing L was sure they would open a hole in his head, and his full lips showed an arrogant, cocky smile. He also looked as if he had grown up a little, but not very much, just a little wider in the shoulders and a few centimeters taller.

-Raito-kun...- L's mind was still trying to get used to the idea, searching a logical explanation.

-You might call me Kira now.-Raito said conversationaly, as if those words didn't mean he was a serial killer. He put his hand on L's forehead, brushing the hair away for a second before it came back to its usual position.- You look a lot better now...Oh. But I'm sure you're longing for some of this.- Raito sat up and go out of the room, and came back a moment later carrying a tray.

L's anaesthetized senses seemed to come back to life at the smell of coffe, his eyes widening and his mouth salivating.

-Freshly made coffe and cake.- Raito put the tray down on a small table by the bed and stayed there looking at L, who automatically had turned his eyes to the new arrived items.-Come on, I'm sure you need it.

L took the piece of cake and ate it with his black eyes fixed in Raito, but didn't say a word till there was nothing on the plate. Then took the cup of smoking coffe and started sipping at it.- So I guess I'm not dead.- said L.

-You were. For five years in fact.

-May I have more cake?

-No more cake. Your body's not used to digest food again.

-Oh. Well.- L sipped at his coffe. -And how is it that I'm alive again?- it was all very weird, but he had an open mind and, after all, if someone could kill writing on a notebook, everything was possible.

A silence stretched for a few seconds, Raito glancing at L with a satisphiced grin in his face.-It's thanks to something you would had never been able to find, L.

-Oh.And that is...?- asked the black-haired man, fear now almost gone, and his voice had a hint of mocking that Raito ignored.

-It's one of those presents you get from a shinigami when you're the new and real God.- aswered the brunette boy, smiling when L rolled his eyes, as a father would smile at a silly thing his little kid had done. -It's a death eraser.- said finally, and taking the half-full cup from L's hands and putting it down on the table.

-Death...eraser?

-Aha. I erased your name from the death note, so you came back to life.

L was shocked. Why on earth would Raito want him alive again? Raito had killed him. Raito wanted him dead. But the younger man seemed to read L's mind, and leant closer to the ex-detective, brushing his lips against the other's for a second.

-Now you have to rest.- whispered, then sat up and clapped his hands again and the light was gone.-Later, we can have dinner and talk a bit more.

-But...- L started to say before Raito could close the door behind himself.

-Yes?

-Why do you want me alive, Raito-kun?

The boy let out a kind laugh and his face was the very picture of innocence.- That's because you were not an evil human. And because I'm a very merciful God.

Before L could add anything more the door was closed. He could try to get away from there, but knowing Raito he knew that wouldn't be possible. And if what he had told was true, Raito could kill and bring him back again, so it was also useless. L decided that he was very tired in fact and needed to rest and think, so he laid on his side and curled, falling fast asleep.

TBC


	4. Embrace

((Last chapter!  
Thanks to everyone who read it, and even more if you drop a review and sorry for my gram errors again, I'm still looking for a beta, so if someone is interested it would be awsome!))

He opened his eyes, the pressure on his lower abdomen taking him away from his dreams. One second was needed in order to remember where was he lying, then L clapped his hands once as he had seen Raito doing and watched around the room, so he could see there was two doors, and jumped from the bed to the one he guessed could lead to a bathroom.

Some minutes later L came out with a much more relaxed expression on his face. His eyes fell on an armchair in the corner of the room, where there were lying a pair of new jeans and a shirt on it. A nice shower was a pretty good idea, so taking the clean clothes he went in the bathroom again, and when he came out, Raito was waiting for him sitting on the bed and a tray full of sweet food and coffe was on the table near the bed.

-Good... evening, I guess, Raito-kun.

-Yes. Good evening. How are you feeling?- the younger man talked softly, and his position was relaxed. -I brough you some food if you feel hungry.

-Starving.- said the detective already picking chocolate cookie.

-Please sit on the bed.- said Raito, stood up and took the armchair in the corner, putting it near the bed, and sat down on it. -I'd thought of a proper dinner, but I'm sure you rather like this.- his ambarine eyes looked at L as if the detective were doing something special, as if seeing him eat were the the most interesting thing in the world.- But you can't eat like that forever,- Raito's eyes flicked for a moment, his words almost a whisper, as if talking to himself. -I don't want you to get ill or something...

-Sorry? Could... you repeat ...please?- L asked, his mouth full of cookies, and his eyes open wide with surprise.

Ignoring L's question, Raito took a cup and filled it with coffe, and offered it to L, then repeating the process for himself. The older man added four sugarcubes and sipped at the coffe. -So, tell me if I'm wrong.- said L. -I guess Raito-kun is now a god of something like that...I mean, Kira is god, but Raito-kun is Kira.- he stopped to take another sip.- Being a god, with millons of worshippers and the support of society, you're not afraid of me.

-Well, you're almost right, just a little thing: I'm not a god; I am God. No other religion is allowed now.

-Ok. That's not important...- L tried to redirect the conversation.

-Yes, it is. Very important in fact. But theres's something even more important.- the brunette said with a smile painted on his lips.- Don't you want to know the actual ultimate reason because you're here?

-I'm obviously trying to come to conclusion, Raito-kun.-aswered L, putting the now empty cup on the table again, and adopting his typical position.

-You seem to be a bit slower than usual, but I'm sure it's temporal.- the brown-haired boy put his cup on the table again and took place on the bed, sitting on the edge. -Who could guess that God would feel lonely?- his voice was like silk, coming closer to his mouth till it was almost caressing it. The eyes of the younger man shone golden in the dim light of the room, and the detective startled when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. -Hey, don't be afraid,- he whispered, his lips now brushing L's.- I won't try to kill you again...

The soft laughter accompanying that words died on L's mouth. The black-haired man felt uncapable of resisting the familiar tongue forcing its way inside, parting his lips and searching its equal inside the wet cavern. Oh. No way he could resist those skilled hands (a lot more skilled he remember they were the last time, his brain processed, and felt a sting of jealousy in his chest) that were running feather-like fingers along his stomach, or the weight of that perfect body above him.

-Raito-kun...what...?

-Hush.- the auburn-haired man put his index finger against L's lips, his mouth now busy nibbling at the detective's ear. -You have no idea...how much I've missed you...

-Well...oooh...- L gasped when Raito's teeth sank into his throat.-... if...if you wouldn't had killed...me.

The younger lifted his head to look at L's eyes, his expession dark and almost sad.

-It was necessary then.- he said gazing at the other boy.- I'm so sorry, Lawliet...

Hearing his real name from those lips sent a shiver through L's spine, it was dangerous and oh, so sexy, and he was not very used to hear it. He was at Raitos disposal: he knew his name, knew his face and knew all the right points to touch on his body. But he was not giving up so easily.

-I'm not Misa, Raito-kun...don't insult my inteligence.

-No. Of course you're not Misa...- the brunette's lips were again kissing L's ones, softly but with increasing need, and a hand cupped his face.- you're everything she's not. I've been wanting you for so long...every time I touched her I thought of you...Every night I dreamt you was sleeping next to me...so many times I replayed that first time you sucked me off in that cell...

Oh, God. He sure was lost! He not only wanted to hear those things, he even wanted to believe them! L responded to the kiss with similar need, his tongue dancing with Raito's while their bodies started rubbing against each other. He needed him, he had wanted him since the first time they met. Now he was 95 per cent probably in love and he was lost!

Or maybe he'd found his place at last.

-Raito-kun...- his voice sounded weak, but his need kept getting stronger and stronger.

-Tell me...tell me what you need, my love...

Raito's words made him moan loudly, and now his lover's hands were opening his pants and reaching inside till found his hard wet cock, breaking the last bit of logical thinking he had.

-Raito-kun!...oh! please!- L pleaded, arching his back from the bed to help the other boy take his jeans off and spreading his legs to take Raito in between.

Their bodies kept moving, L's bare cock against the hard fabric of Raito's jeans, making the detective cry with a perfect mix of pleasure and pain.-Kira! ohooh...Kira...

-Yes?- the brown-haired boy's voice was hoarse but teasing and very in control, and his teeth took one of the detective's nipples, then his tongue smoothed the injured area, and repeated the process with its twin, till both nubs were raw and redened, and L was babbling beyond reason.

-Need you...please...

-That's good, my love.- said Raito while opening the zipper of his own pants. -I'll give you what you really need...

L could feel the other boy fumbling for something in the bedside table, but the only thing his mind registered was the hot mouth devouring his. Then, a hand between their bodies and a finger teasing at his entrace. And oh my god! the finger wasn't anymore, but Raito's pulsing member was about to enter his body and L thought he could die if he was not fucked now!

-Fuck!- cried the raven-haired man as he felt that hard member entering him with one only thrust, and he sensed Raito's lips forming a smile.

-Who am I?- asked the youger man, grabing L's bony hips and fucking him harder, deeper, as if looking for the very core of his soul, his teeth biting and kissing the other's now bruised lips, savouring the stingy taste of blood.

-Kira...you're Kira...- L entangled his slim legs around Raito's waist and his fingers in the brown silken hair, pushing the other boy's mouth even more closer, deepening the fierce kiss that was scorching his lips.

-Yes...true...- the self-proclaimed god was now panting hard, and his voice was breathless, but his hips continued moving and his cock continued brushing that spot inside L's body.-But... but it's not enough...aah...- added between bites and kisses.-Who am really I, Lawliet???!

A deep thrust and a fierce bite sent the detective over the edge, arching his back and crying out.-GOD!!...God...Raito-kun is God!- and then, his body started trembling with pleasure, and he spurted his cum between their bodies, and he almost thought he would die with the force of it.

Those words were all Raito needed to come too, biting the soft flesh of L's lips while he emptied himself inside that warm, sweet body, still hearing the detective bubbling words of adoration to him.

Raito stayed inside L, lingering there, enjoying the warm channel of that accepting body. Then, he rolled off the detective and lying on the bed, pushed the bony body against his chest.-Love you...-breathed while kissing the black mop of hair.- I've missed you so much, Lawliet...

A soft sobbing and the shaking moves of L's shoulders stopped the string of sweet nothings.

L was crying. Raito knew it wasn't something seen for many people, maybe anybody till that moment, and it made him feel so powerfull. But it also meant that L was breaking, and he didn't want a broken doll.

-Hush...-he said softly as he took L's chin and lifted his face, so he could watch at those wide, strange eyes, finding them red and wet with tears. -Are you afraid?- the detective nodded briefly and Raito deposited a sweet kiss in his lips.-Don't be. I'm God now, and God will never let something bad happen to you.- he kissed L again, and made the embrace tigher, caressing his back soothingly.-Understand?

L curled against Raito's body, enjoying the moment, the caresses...-Yes, God.-...and the surrender.

END 


End file.
